


velvet

by taeku



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, and blindfold, bdsm dynamic, they're grossly in love, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeku/pseuds/taeku
Summary: And Yuta smiles, too. He smiles bright and big, heart warm and bursting in his chest. He’s so lucky, he thinks, to have those two men in his life. He’s so lucky, he thinks, that they have found him.





	velvet

**Author's Note:**

> so. i haven't been writing in so long yet this was in my drafts for the longest time  
> it's just three boys getting off, nothing special lmao but hope you like it anyways

“Ladies and gentlemen, our flight just landed safely in London. It’s five past noon and the temperature is up to 20°C. Thank you for flying with us today and we hope you have a nice and safe time here”

As he gets up and gathers his things, Yuta looks around. The sun lazily enters the plane trough the aircraft windows. There’s a buzzing sound all around him, sound of people starting to speak again, stuffing their belongings on their backs and shoulders. Sighing silently, he waits patiently for people to exit the plane, one by one, slow and messy.

It takes him around half an hour to get out and collect his luggage. Walking towards the exist, his heart start to beat a little faster, his stomach twisting a little. He doesn’t know who came to pick him up. Is it Johnny? Taeil? A driver? He wishes for Johnny, wishes for his kind smile to welcome him and hug him tight, like he always does.

But when he gets out, the only things he sees are families hugging each other, couples walking around, little kids laughing, sitting on their luggage. No sign of Johnny anywhere. Frowning, he looks around, looking for a familiar car.

“Nakamoto, sir?” he ears, behind him. As he turns around, he sees a tall man standing, hands behind his back. Blinking, Yuta nods, says “yes, it’s me” and what a stupid thing to say. The man then smiles, stretching one of his arms towards him.

“Let me take those for you while I walk you to the car”

A driver, then. Yuta thanks him, following him to a very black, very spacious limousine. Yuta things it’s a little too much, the limousine, a little too pretentious, but he keeps it to himself. It’s not like he can refuse it now that it’s here. Waiting for the man to open the door for him, Yuta check his phone. He got one message for Johnny, excusing himself for not being capable of picking him up. Smiling, Yuta responds rapidly, reassuring him.

Finally entering the car, it takes him a minute before noticing that someone is sitting in front of him. Blinking, Yuta glances up and his breath gets struck in his lungs. Taeil is nonchalantly sitting, legs slightly spread, one hand cupping his chin, the other lazily holding a cigarette. The hearings on his left ear slowly dance around. His gaze locks on him. Yuta parts his lips a little, licking his lower lip unconsciously. Taeil follows the movement with his eyes, smirking a bit.

“Welcome to London Yuta” he then says, voice low, taking a drag of his cigarette and slowly breathing the smoke out. “Hope you had a nice flight”

Yuta nods, clearing his throat before talking. “I did sir, thank you”

The car starts moving then, and Yuta comes back to the real world. Still looking at Taeil, he forces himself to breath normally. But fails miserably. Taeil always had this effect on him, always taking his breath away, always intimidating him. Not in a bad way, no. In the i-will-do-anything-for-you-to-praise-me kind of way. In the i-am-yours type of way. And it’s true. Yuta is Taeil’s, and Taeil knows that way too well.

“Come here” Taeil speaks, patting the empty sit next to him.

Not wasting a second, Yuta carefully makes his way towards Taeil, careful not to fall as the car takes a turn. He doesn’t even look out the window, doesn’t even care about where they are going, too focused on Taeil’s gaze on him. It’s like he’s devouring him, seeing all of him.  He sits on the empty spot seconds after, hands on his knees, heart bouncing in his ears.

Taeil smiles at him before leaning in, catching his chin in one hand, angling his face just the right way for their lips to crash against each other. It’s not a harsh kiss but it’s not soft either. It’s just the right amount of pressure to stop him from breathing but not quite enough to make him completely breathless. It’s the kind of kiss he doesn’t get often, but when he does, he’s so very thankful for.

“I missed you” Taeil whispers in between two kisses and Yuta’s chest gets all sort of warm, pride and desire mixed together, making him keen a bit, kissing Taeil harder, breathing shakily.

“I missed you too” he breathes, smiling.

They’ve only been separated for three days, maybe four, but it seemed longer. Yuta doesn’t like when the apartment they share is silent, empty of any presence. He likes to know that Taeil and Johnny where here even when they didn’t see each other because of work being stupidity busy.

“Johnny is very impatient to see you” Taeil says, stepping back a bit. He tosses his finished cigarette in the little compartment made for it. Smiling again, Yuta nods. Says “I want to see him too”

Yuta doesn’t know how long the care ride took to get them at their hotel, but it seemed way too fast for his taste. Taeil kept on kissing him, teasing him, playing with his thigh a little too close to his sex, making him dizzy, burning with want, pleas ready to het out of his mouth. But then the car made a definitive stop and the tall man from before opened the door for them. Yuta’s lips were swollen, his sex half hard, legs shaking lightly and he had to take several breathes before being able to get out of the car with what was left of his dignity.

But the man -Yukhei as Taeil called him- didn’t seem to care about his condition.

Once they’re in their room, Taeil orders Yuta to take a rest. At first, Yuta refuses. “I’m fine” he says “I don’t need to sleep. Plus, I need to get ready for the conference”. Taeil looked at him with a mixed of annoyance from his disobedience and fondness from his desire to do good. But Taeil’s words are final, and he doesn’t let Yuta protest any longer before tugging him to bed, promising to wake him up when needed.

 

-

 

It’s the feeling of strong hands on his stomach that wakes Yuta up. Eyes heavy, still half asleep, he rubs his eyes, looking down at his torso. Taeil is busy kissing and biting his lower belly, tongue wet and playful. His hands pin him deep into the mattress, not allowing him to move. Sighing shakily, he stretches one of his arms, gently brushing Taeil’s hair out of his forehead. Looking up, Taeil smirks when he meets Yuta’s glance, still sleepy but becoming darker but the second.

Pushing himself up, Taeil slowly kisses Yuta, one hand lazily pushing on his neck. “Did you sleep well?” he asks, kissing his jaw. Yuta closes his eyes, taking in all the sensation his sleepy brain can register.

“I did, thank you” he answers, humidifying his lips. Slowly, as Taeil kissing him awake, his body starts getting warmer, his brain starts working faster, his legs open themselves up, letting Taeil settle in between, pushing all his weight on him. Moaning at the sensation of a very warm body on him, Yuta arches his back. Taeil’s always been so, so warm, and Yuta never understood how, but he doesn’t complain a bit.

But sometimes, he’s worried. He’s worried because he’s always so cold, his hands always needing warming, legs always shivering. Multiple times, he wondered if this wasn’t a discomfort for Taeil, and Johnny, by that. Multiple times, he asked if they weren’t bothered by it. And multiple times, they said no, it’s ok, we don’t mind. Still, Yuta wonders and it’s annoying not being able to let go of those thoughts and appreciate the pleasure growing bit by bit in his belly.

Sensing his hesitation, probably hearing him think, Taeil pushes himself back a little, hot breathing lazily brushing Yuta’s cheeks and chin. Blinking, Yuta looks at his hearing dancing around, those metal things that always give him tickles.

“What is it Yuta?” Taeil asks “Speak”

Licking his lips out of habits, Yuta forces himself to look inside Taeil’s eyes, holding eye contact.

“Am I cold?”

Since he’s been sleeping (for how long he doesn’t know), he must have kept the warm of the blanket and his body heat, but he still wants to ask, still wants to make sure he’s not being a discomfort. Looking at him for a second before kissing him quick on the lips, Taeil smiles a little.

“No, you’re not cold Yuta. You’re fine”

Relaxing at the words, Yuta nods and closes his eyes when Taeil starts kissing him again. It’s deep, and slow and so, so intense Yuta feels like he’s losing his mind, entering another world. Taeil’s always been so _slow_ and _deep_ , it’s incredible how he can make Yuta go crazy and begging, crying for a faster release that never comes. It’s also so different from Johnny because Johnny like it messy and fast, hard, almost painful. That’s what taken Yuta aback when he first entered the two men’s lives. The difference of liking, the difference of personality. He wondered, still does, how the two of them found each other.

How can two very different persons settle and complete each other so well? Guess it’s why Johnny proposed him to join them, a little over a year ago. To make things more balanced.

Yuta has been working for Johnny for the past three years now, and never did he thought that the man would be more than just the funny boss fooling around the office sometimes. Never did he thought that Johnny would _want_ him, in any kind of way. Sure, he was very kind and easy to talk to, but it was never more than just this for Yuta. Until the day he found himself fantasying about him in his dreams, during reunions, when he would see him walking in the corridors.

And then, one night, when he was working late, Johnny called him in his office, and made him a proposition he never thought he would ever hear. Yuta wasn’t a stranger in bdsm related things. He had partners who were into some bondage and role play, but never did he actually enter this world. Of course, he was very curious, very surprised that Johnny Suh, the Johnny Suh he would see every day at the office would be into such things. And so he said yes.

He didn’t meet Taeil right away. Johnny and him played (Yuta _trained_ ) for a little over six months before Johnny introduced them. Yuta knew Johnny was seeing someone else, he made it very clear at the beginning of their “collaboration” and Yuta respected that. Was very eager to meet whoever else had Johnny to do the things he would be doing to him.

And when he was ready, Taeil entered his life and it would be lying to say that he didn’t fall in love at first sight. Because Taeil is so very beautiful, so very strong in his way of walking, talking, breathing. Taeil taught him so much after that, made him feel things he didn’t know were capable of being felt. Sure, he was and still is intimidating, but Yuta learned to love it, learned to feel good about it.

And he feels good right now, very, very good. Because Taeil is good with his tongue, because he knows where to lick, where to kiss, where to bite. And biting, he does. Loves it. Loves leaving marks on him, loves to bite so hard it starts bleeding a little. But since Yuta isn’t really into blood play, just likes the pain that comes with the biting, Taeil made sure to never really make him bleed.

Kissed on the inside of his thighs, Yuta lets his head rest on the pillows under him, lets the pleasure grow in him, his blood boiling. Careful not to touch Taeil, he grips the sheets around his head.

“Remember your words” Taeil says, stopping his doing.

Blocking the wail in his throat, Yuta opens his eyes and locks his eyes to Taeil’s. “Safe, almost, mercy” he says, loud and clear, like he knows Taeil likes.

“And what do you do if you can’t speak?” continues Taeil, gently caressing his belly.

“Two taps” Yuta answers “On you, or the sheets, if I can’t reach you”

“Good” the other man whispers and leans in to kiss him out of breath.

They kiss like this for a time before Taeil gets up, hunger in his eyes. He walks to the small drawers of the room, taking things out of it. Yuta can’t really see what it is, what it’s for, but he has several ideas and his heart bounces harder at that. What will Taeil make him do? What will he feel? Biting his lower lip, Yuta watches as Taeil comes back to bed, accessories in his hands.

Lub. Ties. Anal dilator (the curved one Yuta loves so much). Blindfolds.

Yuta shivers at the sign of all of this. He didn’t think Taeil would bring his favorite toys with him, especially during work related trips, but Yuta can’t complain. Can’t be anything but thrilled at the idea that Taeil is going to make him feel so, so good.

“I want you to do something for me tonight” Taeil speaks, deposing the accessories on the bed, near Yuta’s head. Nodding, Yuta returns his gaze to Taeil, still standing up in front of him. He’s bare chest, Yuta notices, and his black pants fit his hips and legs just the right way. Mouth dry, desire to take Taeil inside his month, Yuta forces his mouth open.

“Yes, anything. I’ll do anything sir”

Smiling a bit, Taeil says “good boy” and settle himself in between Yuta’s legs again. But he stays on his knees, playing with the ties a little.

“I want you to have this” he says, pointing at the anal dilator “in you during the conference. I want you to be good and handle the pleasure for hours”

Blinking repeatedly, Yuta looks at the dildo. It’s his favorite one. The curve of it, how it pushes on his prostate everytime he moves, how it keeps him open for Taeil -or Johnny- to take him easier, anywhere, anytime.  

“Yes sir” he breathes, already feeling out of mind.

“I want to tie you up and blind you while I prepare you, is that ok?” Taeil continues, eyes dark.

Swallowing dry saliva, Yuta nods again, pupils dilated. “Yes sir, please” he responds, chest heavy, hands clammy. Nodding, Taeil demands Yuta’s hands and ties them up together when Yuta complies, eager to please. Yuta likes the way Taeil ties him up, likes how slow and controlled his movements are. So different from Johnny, who sometimes is too quick, too brutal for his licking.

“Keep your hands up” Taeil orders “Don’t touch me unless I give you permission”

“Yes sir” Yuta breathes, moving his arms above his head, resting them on the pillows. Then, blindfolds are put on, and Yuta is surrounded by darkness. And he loves it. Loves the feeling of not being able to predict what is going to happen to him, loves how his senses are hyperaware, the sensation doubled. All he can hear for a moment is his own breathing, his heart beating fast in his ears. Then, a kiss, on his neck. A kiss, on his shoulder. A kiss, in between his pectorals. Trying to control his breathing, trying not to make a move, Yuta focuses on the way Taeil’s lips moves on him, how they leave slight kisses all over his body, so very slow and gentle.

“Lift your hips baby” Taeil says after a moment, head above Yuta’s belly button. Obligating, Yuta raises is hips, lets Taeil remove the boxers he slept on. Now completely naked, Yuta feels exposed, feels vulnerable, and he loves it. Loves how Taeil caresses his torso, moving to his stomach, gripping his waist, murmuring “so pretty, baby” and “you’re so beautiful”.

Taeil lowers himself then, spreading Yuta’s legs more, pinning him in the mattresses, not giving him a chance to move.

“Remember the rule baby?” he asks, breathe flying around Yuta’s sex and rim.

Shivering, Yuta’s nods yes, but, remembering Taeil wants him to speak, always speak, he opens his mouth. “I must not touch you”

Without wasting anymore time, Taeil kisses Yuta’s rim. Kissing him hard and slow, humidifying him, up to his balls and down again. Mouth wild open, Yuta gasps at loud, body shivering, hands into fists. Yuta could die, right now, could die for Taeil’s tongue on him, toying with his rim, circling it, tentatively pushing in, never really penetrating him. He goes on for a time, relaxing him, having him moan, trembling, arching under his touch.

When, finally, Taeil pushes his tongue in, Yuta moans louder, hands almost moving to grip at his hair. It feels so good, having his hole being toyed with like this. It feels so good when Taeil pushes even further in, adding a dry finger. Yuta hisses at that, back arching but still pinned down. Yuta his losing his mind, he thinks, at the sensation of Taeil’s tongue pushing in and out, fast then slow and fast again. The rhythm between tongue and finger is uncoordinated, making Yuta moan so loud, making his body shutter at pleasure being giving without end.

When Taeil finger caresses his prostate, Yuta can’t control his arms from moving. As he cries out, hands come down to grip at Taeil’s hair, pushing him further in. Taeil jerks of right away, breath uneven, eyes narrowed, lips swollen, spit down his chin. Grabbing at Yuta’s wrists, he pushes them up again.

“Want me to punish you Yuta?”

He’s temped to say _yes, punish me sir_ , but he knows better than to do so. This isn’t the answer Taeil is waiting for. So he nods no, says “I’m sorry sir, I’m sorry” and “I won’t do it again”. Placing one of his hands on the corner his neck, applying some pressure on it, Taeil leans onto Yuta, lips brushing his ears when he speaks.

“This is my last warning. I won’t be so nice next time”

Shivering, Yuta nods, thankful, before Taeil settles back between his legs, not without taking the bottle of lub with him before. Earing the capsule pops open, Yuta bites his lips, anticipating, eager to feel pleasure, eager to be filled up. A couple of seconds later, Taeil’s tongue is back in his asshole, pushing in and out, until Yuta is a trembling mess, not yet begging, but almost. Then, a lubricated finger makes his way inside him too, caressing his walls, searching for the right angle, the right amount of pleasure. A second finger penetrates him a minute later, and at that, Yuta moans. Loud. He’s used to the feeling of being stretches open, of having his walls rubbed, but it’s always so satisfying, so new.

When Taeil finds his prostate, Yuta forgets about being silent. His entire body shivers, pleasure running through his blood, eyes watering behind the blindfolds. Moaning loudly, arching, Yuta loses himself in the pleasure Taeil is willing to give him, in the sensation of his ass being scissored. And when it becomes too much, too overwhelming, his prostate stimulated over and over again, his arms go down again. Grip at Taeil’s hair again.

And he’s in trouble. He’s in trouble the moment Taeil get his fingers out of him, breath ragged. Keening at the lose of them, Yuta feels himself being turned over. Now lying on his stomach, ass up, completely exposed, he cries when Taeil slaps one of his cheeks.

“Count” Taeil says, voice mean and cold.

Swallowing a cry, Yuta says “one”. He counts until he can’t feel his ass anymore, until his face his burning form the sheets underneath him, until he’s entire body shivers, begs for a break. When Taeil stops slapping him, when it’s silent in the room, except for Yuta’s cries and Taeil’s shattered breath, Yuta’s entire body gives up. He falls on the bed, trembling, tiring, but he knows this isn’t the end of it.

“Do you know why I punished you, Yuta?” Taeil askes, turning him over again.

On his back again, Yuta grimaces at the sensation of the sheets on his burning ass. He feels Taeil untying him, hands slightly shaking now.

“Yes” he breathes.

“Give me the reason”

“I’ve been bad. I didn’t listen to your order. I failed you”

“Good. Your word?”

“Safe”

Satisfied with his answer, Taeil turns him over for the third time, and ties him up with his arm behind his back. Trying to take deep breathes, Yuta tries to focus on Taeil’s movement, tries to predict what will happen next. He ears the bottle of lub being opened again, a shiver going down his spin. But what he feels on his rim after isn’t fingers, or tongue, or even dick. It’s something different, curved. And Yuta cried at that, cries at the sensation of the anal dilator being pushed inside him, penetrating him so, so very slow, burning him with pleasure.

“Are you going to be good tonight?” Taeil asked as he moves the plug slowly, not going all the way in, knowingly teasing, knowingly not letting him have more pleasure than necessary.

“Yes” Yuta cries “Yes I’ll be good. So good sir, so good”

It’s big, but not so big he won’t be able to walk with it. And that’s the trick. Taeil wants him to feel it all over him, wants him to remember how it feels to be filled, to be pleasured, wants him to expect what will happen next. When Taeil bottoms it up, the flat base forbidding it to go any further, Yuta is out of breath. He’s shaking, his ass hurts, his neck hurts, his skin is oversensitive. But it’s all so good.

He’s untied then, turned over for the last time. Gently, Taeil takes the blindfolds off, caressing Yuta’s cheeks. Yuta, adjusting to the sudden light, blinks several times.

“How do you feel?” Taeil askes, caressing his belly.

“I’m good sir”

Humming, Taeil looks at Yuta’s red, untouched, licking dick. It’s painful, but Yuta’s been through worse. Smiling to himself, Taeil locks his gaze to Yuta’s.

“Do you think you can go on your knees and suck me of?”

Swallowing, Yuta nods, getting out of bed. He grimaces at the sensation of the plug inside of him, but tries to ignore it as he’s positioning himself in front of Taeil, who’s siting on the edge of the bed. His eyes are gentle but full of lust, chest moving too slow and deep, proof of how turned on he is. When the tip of his dick touches his lips, Yuta smiles a bit, opening his mouth, taking him in. He doesn’t take all of his length yet, knowing how Taeil loves it slow and graduating. So he focuses on the head first, sucking on his slow and hard, feeling the man shivering and gasping.

Playing with his tongue, he kisses him all the way to his balls that he takes in his mouth one by one, giving each of them a hard suck. He goes back to the head after that, sucking on it again before going down, down, down, until he feels Taeil shaking, until he hears him moan, hands grabbing his hair, forcing him to stay in place. Yuta moans, the vibrations of his throat making Taeil shutter. Looking up, Yuta sees that Taeil is already watching him work, already admiring his mouth moving on him.

Playing a little, Yuta blinks gently, shaking his head a little, moaning again. Taeil lets his head fall back at the pleasure, letting go of his hair, grabbing the sheets under him. Yuta decides to move faster then, relaxing his throat, hallowing his cheeks. He plays with the speed, going fast then slow, maybe too slow, but never too fast as he knows Taeil doesn’t like it. And at some point, when Taeil’s moans are louder, when he hisses, when his hands grab his hair again, Yuta knows he’s close. So he speeds again, locking his eyes on Taeil, watching as his face changes, watches at how pleasure takes over his expression, watches at how he closes his eyes and swallows a cry when he comes, hard and long in his mouth.

Yuta sucks him through it, swallowing every drop of come, until there’s nothing else to take. Breathing fast, laboured, Taeil smiles at Yuta, gently patting his hair.

“Thank you” he says, leaning on to kiss him deep.

They stay like this for a minute, Taeil catching his breathe. He gets up then, helping Yuta get on his feet. Askes “Are you uncomfortable?”. When Yuta says that no, he’s fine, the plug feels good, he guides him to the bathroom, washing the both of them, talking about the other conferences he and Johnny attended while Yuta was still back home in Seoul. At some point, no able to keep it in, Yuta looks at Taeil, biting his lips.

“What is it?” Taeil askes, seeing Yuta hesitating.

“Can I, maybe, touch myself?”

Frowning, Taeil looks down at his sex, still hard and untouched. Taeil isn’t the type of dominant that doesn’t allow release, even when the submissive has been disobedient. That’s Johnny’s style. That’s why Yuta dared to ask, because he knew Taeil wasn’t as cruel as the other man. Smiling at that, Taeil kisses him, water falling in between them.

“Let me do it for you”

It doesn’t take long before he comes hard and quick, his walls tighten around the plug. When they’re back in the room a couple of minutes later, Taeil makes Yuta lie on his stomach before he applies some pomade on his ass cheeks slowly, making sure all the redness is covered. They cuddle for a time after that, Taeil listening to Yuta on the work he’s done while they where away.

Around 6 p.m, Taeil gets up, taking Yuta with him and gets them ready for the conference. Yuta hates late conferences, but unfortunately, his field of expertise is always the one that gets talked to at night. Putting on in suit, he looks at Taeil, the way his back muscles move when he walks, or puts his shirt on. Once they’re ready to go, Taeil texts Johnny, informing him of their arrival. Once they’re in the elevator, Taeil’s hand on the end of Yuta’s back, they look at each other. Taeil looks at him up and down, smirking.

“Johnny will be so happy, you have no idea”

 

-

 

The conference, as always, was boring. It’s always just people talking, doing business, talking some more, pretending to like each other. Yuta doesn’t like conferences. He rather hates them, but it’s part of his job so he deals with it. Complains in silence. Hopefully, Johnny found him and Taeil at the elevator when they got there, and even if they couldn’t touch each other like they normally would do, Johnny still patted Yuta’s head, fondness in his eyes.

“I missed you baby” he said, voice deep “I can’t wait to have you alone tonight”

The words made Yuta shivers, and he felt the plug even more then. The idea of having Johnny all over him, making him pliant and good, had his head feeling light. Through the whole night, and the three conferences, Yuta had Johnny’s hand placed on one of his thighs, squeezing a little every now and then. Johnny was always so touchy, even with Taeil, and that’s something Yuta loved about him. The need to feel. The need to always be around.

At the end of the night, when Yuta starts to feel uncomfortable, the plug making him feel bad and not good anymore, Taeil decides that they had enough conferences for the day. They make sure to get an empty elevator, just for the three of them. When the doors close, Yuta thinks that Johnny will turn around and kiss him and pin him to the wall, but he does none of that. Instead, he turns his eyes to him, promises welling all over him.

Shivering, Yuta looks at the ground, his heart pounding hard in his chest, legs shaggy, already anticipating the night.

It takes them five minutes to get to their hotel room, five long minutes before Yuta finds himself standing still in the middle of the room. He looks at the two men in front of him, slowly getting read of their suit jackets. He doesn’t dare move, doesn’t want the plug to hurt him more than necessary.

“Do you want a glace of water?” Asks Taeil, his eyes wondering around the kitchen.

“I am fine, thank you” responds Yuta.

When he sees Johnny approaching him, his eyes tender yet dark, it gets a little harder to breath, a little hard to not whine at him to kiss him, to have him undressed and pliant. Johnny does just that, locking his chin in between his fingers and leaning to him, kissing him deep and slow. A weak breath escapes his lips then, and his entire body falls under Johnny’s command. They stan here for a while, just kissing, having a feeling for each other’s body. Then, Johnny breaks it, lowering his mouth to his neck, undressing him of his jacket and his shirt.

The cold air of the room makes him shivers, or maybe it’s the way Johnny starts biting him slightly, he doesn’t know.

“Get him in the bedroom” he ears Taeil say from afar.

Quickly, they find themselves in the bedroom, Yuta standing before Johnny and Taeil, both sitting on the bed. They share a look of agreement before Taeil gets behind Johnny, his mouth on his neck.

“Get your pants off baby” Johnny orders Yuta.

Yuta does as told, swiftly getting out of his clothes. In the meanwhile, Taeil started kissing Johnny, lips smooth but commanding. The view of Johnny having his chin licked in between Taeil’s fingers, just like he did to him just before is making his penis harder by the second. It’s crazy how exciting and beautiful it is to see Johnny being so pliant under someone’s touch, how it makes him want to get on his knees to suck him off.

He swallows dry saliva, standing still in his spot. Taeil then commands Johnny to lay down on the bed, legs spread just right for him to get in between. And the scenery of Taeil’s back muscles contracting, moving to the motion of his hips, has Yuta almost cum in his boxers. He watches them rut against each other for a while, absorbing all of Johnny’s moans, all the aery breathing Taeil lets out. He could admire them do that for so long, he thinks, teeth biting the inside of his cheeks.

Taeil gets up then, turning to Yuta, eyes dark and lips red. “Come” he says, and Yuta obligates right away. He gets on the bed, next to a breathless Johnny. He looks up at Taeil then, wonder and desire welling out of his eyes. But Taeil doesn’t say a word as he gets out of the bed, then the room. Instead, Johnny comes on top of him, smiling down at him.

The start kissing, kissing and kissing, until Yuta can’t breathe. Until Johnny gets lower, lower, playing with his neck, with his nipples, the skin of his stomach. He stops then, looking up at Yuta, hunger fulling his face.

“Can I bite you?” he asks, slowly, making sure Yuta comprehends his demand.

And Yuta moans at that, at the words, at the invisible sensation of teeth hard on his skin.

“Y-Yes” he breathes “Please”

That’s all Johnny needed before he starts playing with his stomach, his hips, his ribs. In a matter of minutes, Yuta is a moaning mess, whining at the bites, at how hard Johnny does it, knowing he will be bruised the next day. At the back of his mind, Yuta notices Taeil coming back, a glace of unknown alcohol in his hands. He sits down on a chair not far from the bed, his eyes locked on his.

His attention is back on Johnny the moment he feels his hands playing with his boxers. Obedient, he pulls his hips up, helping him getting them off. He moans at the feeling of his penis finally free from any restrain, his eyes falling shut.

“I want you to play with yourself for me” Johnny says, his voice raw “Can you do that for me baby?”

Yuta nods, biting his lips. Says “I can”. Johnny gives him the bottle of lub then, watching as Yuta gets read of the plug and pours some on his fingers. Shaky, he plays with his rim for a time, getting it covered and slick again, before entering the first two fingers. Taeil calls for Johnny then, getting him to kiss him slow and deep. Arching his back, Yuta looks at them, admires the way their mouths move together, the way Johnny gets soft under Taeil’s hands. Johnny comes back to him after hearing a particularly loud moan, encouraging him, whispering sweet things in his ears. Then, he adds a finger of his own to the ones Yuta already has, making him moan louder.

They move their fingers at unison, slow then fast, looking for that special place. When it’s found and Yuta’s a moaning mess under him, Johnny adds a fourth finger. Yuta cannot think straight from there, shuttering, moaning Johnny’s name.

“Enough” Taeil says at some point “I want to see you fuck him”

And Johnny obligates. He gets his and Yuta’s fingers out, kissing him some more before pouring some lub on his penis. Yuta remembers being scared of Johnny’s size the first time they ever slept together, but with time, he got used to it, used to the feeling of being incredibly turn open, of having his mouth full of it.

When the head of his penis starts stretching him, Yuta closes his eyes, relaxing. Biting his lips, he moans as Johnny enters him, not so fast it hurts, but enough for him to whine. Johnny kisses him for a bit, letting him get used to his size. When they start moving, it doesn’t take long for Yuta to moan loudly again, loving the way his rim opens up under Johnny’s movements, loves the pressure of a body above him.

Johnny knows him so well, knows how to make him scream, knows where to touch, and what to play with. It drives Yuta crazy each time, always blown away by the dexterity of his movement. He knows him so perfectly well it doesn’t take long for him to find his prostate, to begin moving at just the right path, just the right angle for Yuta to lose his mind.

The burning feeling in his belly starts to grow then, making him move his hips up to meet Johnny’s, having his legs tight around his hips and his nails digging in his lower back. When he feels like he’s about to cum, when he can’t do anything but move, reaching for the fall out, he catches Taeil standing up.

“Don’t make him come just now” he ears him say to Johnny.

Johnny stops himself then, breathless, eyes unfocused. His body trembles under the pressure of immobility. Yuta whines at that, frustrated to feel his orgasm fade as quickly as it came.

“Pull out” Taeil continues. Then, turning to Yuta “Get on your knees, over there”

Yuta follows Taeil’s hand, to the floor next to the bed. Shaking, he nods before slowly getting up, legs still weak. Once he’s in position, eyes focused on Taeil, he tries not to lose his mind. Because what he sees can easily, way too easily, make him cum without even having to do anything.

Taeil takes the bottle of lube in his hands, tells Johnny “Get on your stomach” and starts fingering him. It’s not often that Yuta gets to see Johnny like this, role reversed. The first it ever happened, he couldn’t believe his eyes. Couldn’t believe Johnny could be this obedient when all he knew about him was dominance. But he liked that. A lot. Loves seeing him arch his bac, loved earing his moans, loved the way he lost himself under Taeil’s touch.

What is happening right in front of his eyes makes him want to touch himself, make him want to stop time and watch them move together for the rest of times. His gaze his locked on Johnny’s back, the way it arches, the way the muscles move. Taeil takes his time opening him up, only adding the final finger when Johnny asks for it, says he doesn’t want to cum before getting fucked.

Taeil obligates then, penetrating him deep and slow. Fucking slow is one of the things Taeil loves the most. It might be hell for Johnny, he that likes it quick and burning. Yet he’s still beautiful like this, ass up, face buried in the pillows, hands squeezed to the bedsheets.

Yuta loses track of time. Can’t focus on anything other than Johnny being fucked, moaning, asking for more, more, more. And Taeil give sit to him. Slaps his ass hard. Once, twice. Five times. The red marks of his fingers start appearing and they must be burning so much. Yuta can still feel the impact of Taeil’s hands from earlier this afternoon. 

Johnny comes like this, one of his hands working on himself. He makes a mess of himself and the bedsheets. Taeil fucks him through it, slowly his path until he doesn’t move. His chest goes up and down swiftly, sweat falling down his back. He turns Johnny over before kissing him slow, patting his head.

“You’ve been good” he tells him, before turning to Yuta.

Yuta can’t feel his legs anymore, but he doesn’t care because what matters right now is his licking cock, so hard it hurts. What’s important is Taeil telling him to get back to the bed while he goes for his abandoned glace. Few seconds later, Yuta finds himself on his back, Johnny next to him, his hand playing with his hair.

When Taeil comes back, Yuta automatically opens his legs for him, allowing him space. Smirking, Taeil takes a sip of his beverage, then another one. This time though, he leans to Yuta, making him open his mouth so that he can spill the alcohol in it. The burning feeling of the alcohol makes Yuta frowns but he swallows it all.

They kiss for a time before Taeil starts penetrating him. Being filled again makes Yuta moans, his cock painful, licking so much he knows he won’t be able to last for long. As Taeil starts moving, Johnny gives his neck kisses and licks, two fingers playing with his nipples. And Yuta likes this so, so much, having the two of them taking care of him, giving him pleasure.

“You feel good baby?” Johnny asks, nose bumping on his cheek.

“Yes” Yuta breathes “Yes I do- _omg_ ”

He starts moaning louder when Taeil hits his prostate and quicken the path a little. It’s just enough to allow him to feel every bit of his orgasm rising, every bit of his muscles contracting. He loves this so much he could cry, and maybe he _does_ cry, he doesn’t know, doesn’t care, can only focus on the warm of his belly, the warm of Johnny’s lips of his nipples.

“Are you close?” he hears Johnny ask him.

Yuta isn’t sure he really answers the question well, lost in his moans and babbling. But it must work because he hears Taeil swear under his breath, hands clammy and thigh around his hips.

“Be a good boy and come for us” Johnny says, getting in his elbows “Come all over yourself, let Taeil see how pretty you are”

“Johnny” hisses Taeil, his breath short, hips irregular.

They’re both so close, so close, searching for the last bit of it, the little sparkle that’ll bring them over. And it doesn’t take long before Yuta comes, Johnny stroking him nice and slow, tight around Taeil. The other doesn’t take much longer to follow him, letting out a loud grown, body collapsing above him. They stay like this for a moment, catching their breath, taking back the control of their bodies.

Taeil finally pulls out, falling on his back, one hand in his hair, the other slightly circling on Yuta’s still shaking thigh. It’s silence for a time before Taeil turns his face to look at him.

“You good?”

Yuta smiles at him, nods yes.

“It was good, thank you”

Swallowing, he turns to Johnny, eyes wondering. Johnny gives him a quick squeeze, encouraging into speaking his mind.

“I really liked-“ he starts, before biting his lips.

“What is it?” Johnny wonders, eyes soft.

“I really liked seeing you like this” he whispers “With Taeil. It was really beautiful”

Yuta can feel his cheeks turning red, burning under the embarrassment he feels. Johnny looks at him for a second, chock in eyes, before he breaks a smile. He kisses him then, hard, before playing with his hair again.

“That’s a very nice thing to say, thank you”

They smile at each other before they simultaneity turns to Taeil, who started getting up.

“Let’s take a shower” he proposes, with what looks like a smile on his face.

And Yuta smiles, too. He smiles bright and big, heart warm and bursting in his chest. He’s so lucky, he thinks, to have those two men in his life. He’s so lucky, he thinks, that they have found him.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @__babybird_


End file.
